gloomy fate
by lydrel
Summary: What would it be when Toya has his bitter past that was kept inside his bag? That controls their destiny… the supposed to be path that they have to cross is ruined by their own hands!
1. prologue

  
Title: GLOOMY FATE 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any here at anc know that? Honestly speaking, I really wish that I do... but that's a never! (

**Summary:**

**What would it be when Toya has his bitter past that was kept inside his bag? That controls their destiny... the supposed to be path that they have to cross is ruined by their own hands!**

**When their fate was just have to be gloomy coz of their own different reasons.**

**When he wished for it but she didn't and she wished for it but he doesn't?**

**Prologue:**

When the time comes that you just can't help but to hide your past that haunts you and causes you pain, you just can't help but also to hide the real feelings. Causes you the fear, a prisoner by yourself, loosing freedom.

You're crossing the wrong road, being forever at the wrong person, and it causes you those regrets. You have it today until one one day you don't own it anymore. It's no longer there. No more chance. It's just a GOODBYE.

All you can do is speak your mind.

_**When fate seemed to be so rude seemed to be playing with you.**_

A guy named toya has his past with someone named ceres his first ever girl friend,

Well let's have a little time to introduce Miori, their best friend. So the 3 guys up there have a very strong bonding thou Miori have a feeling for Toya she carefully keeps it knowing that the two lovers which are her very best friends are really been in a serious relationships with their veneracious feelings.

Toya the mysterious, quiet guy same with his lover, Ceres who is also mysterious, quiet and womanly. Both have their good looks! What a wonderful couple?!

Everything seemed to be going right until the whole thing was ruined by Ceres death. She passed away at the age of sixteen. It's the matter that hath changed everything. That hath turned the fate to be gloomy.

Before Ceres pass away she gave something to Toya, his red haired lover. The choker she had ever loved and treasured. There's a unique, elegant, but a little funky stone at the center of the choker... a GEODE stone. Asking for Toya something, she passed away after that.

Miori knows every little piece of it..

When the two of them hath enters college the past of Toya and Ceres are all left buried from the past. It's nothing but just a history of Toya's life. And Miori, noticing the changes that she had witnessed to Toya, from the quiet, mysterious guy, is now an ultimate playboy, joker, showy, and loud.

The book of the history... it was all a history..

But then unexpected things happened. To open the past of toya, the thing that he is carefully avoiding is now in front of him... confusing mind, scared heart and lonely feelings arised when Aya enter the deep, silent, unprofound toya.

The first day when the gloomy fate started to spread between the two.

The things that will hurt them both...

That will lead thenm to a gloomy fate

Well, I don't know if I can call this as a toyaXaya fic.. but I'm actually focusing between the two... heheh... wondering what's with this lines?!:

"**_When he wished for it but she didn't and she wished for it but he doesn't"_**

_Well there's just a little stupidity between the two._


	2. geode day

**Let's just have a nice chitchat before reading the first chappie! Hope you'll RXR... P**

**Anyway I'm done posting the prologue so it's time for a little chitchat here.**

**Hi!! Just want to say something about the story... there is a little change and I just have to enumerate some of it.**

**This fic is quite different. I didn't get any idea at the real anc series.**

**There are no powers, powers here or any superstitious things here.**

**Anyways, this fic is about Toya and Aya but I still don't know if I can call this as ayaXtoya... judge it. Anyways.**

AND UMM... YUI OF CURIOUS PLAY IS ALSO HERE! As well as hotohory.

BUT Umm.. Ceres and yuhi was not yet included on the first five chapters? (Not yet sure) but the two will be included later on the next chapter. That's it for the lil chit chat here... ja'

And of course I want to say a BIIIIIIGGG "thank you" to miss Karina (narukami)

Thanks for all the advices, suggestions, and comments! You're truly the best!!!

Chapter 1: geode day

_Toya ask Aya to come and with full of wonder she came with no idea of any reasons why did that guy ask him to come?!  
  
"HI!" he greets her with a formal smile. Aya seem to hear nothing she can't help her self but just stare to that good-looking guy. And she don't care even when he caught her staring to him she just want to look on a better view anyway. _

_And after of all thoughts she finally thinks what would be her response with that simple hi?_

_She clears her throat and says "HELLO!" _

_They both sit at the bench and she was shocked when the red haired guy ask for her hand (not a marriage!) It was just like when they first met. She was shivering and don't know what to do, but her hand moves automatically until toya held it and gave something for her. He was close to her (thou they weren't really close in reality!) thinking that her dreams seem to be coming true, making her blush. And she finally asks toya with a shaking voice....  
  
"What's this?"  
_

"_It's a geode. I was just wondering if you could keep that one for me. By the way can you?" he approaches her curiously. _

_  
"Why? I mean... why do you want me to keep this? Why me?" Aya ask him.  
_

"_I'm sorry but I don't know, I mean... I don't really know. I just don't know whom I can give that stone. I guess it was only you who can take care of it. That stone is a part of me but...." _

"_But what?" _

_Aya ask him eagerly. _

"_You know... it is easier to forget and end my past if I shouldn't have something to remind me about it."_

_Everything sounds Greek to her but then after toya said that---that it was only her, who he thinks that can keep the mysterious stone she just nod and give a bright smile to Toya._

"_Sure I can keep this forever as you wish my master!" she teased. After all, she doesn't want him to get disappointed._

"_Great!" toya says with a very calm and thankful voice._

"_But I was just wondering why did you choose me to be the one who will keep this? Aren't you supposed to give this PRECIOUS stone to your close friends?"_

"_Um... maybe you're right but I don't think so... you see my friends are all like me who will graduate this year. And you.. You still have three years to stay here and how silly to say this but I want to be remembered by someone here. That's all! I mean I don't want to leave here without any prints..." he laughs and explains ridiculously. _

_Aya have no reactions, while toya doesn't even notice how AYA stare to him while he is speaking. _

"_Hey! Are you with me? It seems I'm all alone and you seemed to be out of you're mind! He screamed. _

"_No! I'm with you, I maybe out of myself but I'm carefully listening to all of your words." She whispered seriously.  
  
I' am carefully listening to ALL of your words.... '_

_I' am carefully listening to ALL of your words.... _

_I' am carefully listening to ALL of your words.... _

_I' am carefully listening to ALL of your words... . _

_I' am carefully listening to ALL of your words... _

_It keeps echoing on his his mind. Making him to be confused to tell about his plans and secret as well. Until he finally realized that it would be unfair if he wouldn't share some details about it and besides he must tell it to someone especially to AYA. The girl who will keep the geode._

"_Look AYA I guess... this **might **be the last time that I'm going to be here. This might be the last time were going to talk and meet as well." He sadly explained it for her._

"_But.... why?" TOYA can feel the sadness of Aya's voice and he can also see the reflection of loneliness thru AYA's eyes. He bows his head took a deep breath, close his eyes and finally........._

"_I'm... I'm going to somewhere. And I don't know if I can see ya'll guys again!" He speaks with his serious face. (OH! HE LIED! HEHEHE... I WANT YA'LL TO WONDER WHAT'S THE REAL REASON) _

_Going to somewhere? She thought. She wants to stop him but who the heck is she in TOYA's life to stop him? She just says nothing. No words can explain how she feels right now. She was speechless as if she's flowing with the silence, the silence that was break by TOYA's phone. _

"_um... excuse me.." toya looks at Aya's direction and AYA just smile. _

_--------------------------_

"_toya? I need you right now!" _

"_owhh... hi! So its you miori! _

"_yuppeee yup honey! Hey sweetie, I need you right now, you have something to check out." _

_miori explain to toya with her excited voice._

"_just wait and I'll be there." _

"_ok I'll wait here in our house just be here as soon as possible, because I definitely miss you soooo much!" she teased. _

"_Yea right... just stop kidding me we just seen each other last day?" he answers. _

"_But I miss you! Aishiteru!" she talks to him seriously. _

"_aishiteru!" Toya answers her with his very sweet and tender voice that can make any woman to melt.  
_

_----------------------  
Mean while, Aya don't know how to handle her feelings to what she have heard. Her brain is really rattled and she starts freaking out. She was so stunned and she doesn't even know what to think or do. Until her tears fall down to her cheek.  
(_She supposed to say something... but after hearing the phone call or controversy or whatever... she decided not to tell it anymore.

_  
"Hey!" Toya yell with concern. _

"_What is it? Toya dai soka?" Miori quickly ask him _

"_Yea I'm fine... gome... demo....I'll just call you later! Ja ne'.."  
  
Toya walks to Aya's direction, and sat in front of her. _

"_Now tell me what's wrong? What's with miss Child-like that makes her to cry?" Toya stares to her, as he joked._

_What's exactly on Aya's mind is this...._

'_**I don't have a clue what I should do or if I'm supposed to do anything at all. I'm so confused. I want to cry but I can't. I guess I'm just in shock. I'm trying to break off my feelings about you coz... I don't want to live and just wait in vain. Coz I know deep** **inside that we can never be together. But still, I make believe that I still have a chance. And thou there are none I will still love you no matter what coz----  
  
**"Aya are you ok?" Toya's voice suits her mind. And she quickly brushed aside her thoughts.  
  
"ow... um... yea! I'm fine..."  
  
"I don't think so.... trust me" _

_  
"Toya you don't have to worry about it coz I'm all so fine" _

"_Well ok. But why are you crying?" _

"_Am I crying?" she asks while wiping her tears. _

"_Just try me. I can't relax without any answers from you, tell me what's wrong?" Toya sat beside her and he gently touch her shoulder to comfort her a bit then he stare to her, stare straight to her eyes. Her thoughts begun to form again--- **you know exactly what's wrong! You it's you! Or is it my heart? But still her temptations won. **_

"_Nothing, I..." thinking of any excuse she hath remember his father who is very loving and sweet.  
  
**FLASH BACK  
  
"Sweetie?'**_

"_**Yes daddy?" A voice of a seven year old asks. **_

"_**Please stay with me today." His father pleaded. **_

"_**Oh! Dad! I can't! I'm going to take our third periodical test!" the girl named Aya defensively frown. **_

"_**Please.... Sweetie? I want you to be here. There is nothing I need more than to be near with you. Nothing I want more than to spend my lifetime with you. Her father stated with a teary eyes. **_

_**Then a soft, sweet voice replies... **_

"_**Daddy, I'm really, really sorry, I should take our examination, please try to understand. Besides I've been studying our lessons sooo hard to make y'all proud." **_

_**She kisses his dad before leaving. After she leaves their house, she wants to go back and stay with his father. **_

"_**Ridiculous!" the young lady told to herself. **_

_**Finally they're examination is already done it's time to be home and report to her mom and dad that she got a very high grade to their periodical exam. She is very excited but....  
**_

_**Someone inform her that his dad already passed away, and of course as a seven year old girl she just ignored it and said.... **_

"_**No! My dad is strong coz he eat a lot of veggies!" Thou her heart beats so fast she still shows fortitudinous to the other people inside their service. **_

_**And shockingly when she got home she was definitely shock to the black banner in their gate. **_

_**She can't believe that it was....  
**  
**(END OF FLASH BACK)  
  
**_

"_That it was true!" once again she cries but not because of the conversation she had heard a while ago but.... Because of his father.  
_

"_How I wish I have the power to turn back the time! Just once if I can only see the future if...no.... I become so selfish, I... I don't even forgive him on his last day here!" she cries and cries..  
  
"I'm so so sorry gomenasai! I've brought up the topic. But please... don't blame it all to yourself... you didn't know that he'll..."_

_Toya confessed with his long face. He feels so sad about Aya's bitter past._

_Now he hath found that everybody suffer from the bitterness of their past, just like Aya, just like him... he definitely knows what's the feeling... the feeling when you lost someone.._

_  
"Hey! You don't have to blame yourself. And yea I know that I should've blame it all to myself it's just... anyway,  
It's alright actually I'm glad that I have shared something about me for you.... Just before you go... at least you know something about the care taker of you're stone!"  
She teased with her teary eyes.  
  
"Hey! How come that you still have the strength to make me laugh! I guess you are such a great friend I wish I have known you earlier, by the way you can use this." He offers her with his handkerchief. _

"_Toya thanks!"  
_

"_It's nice that you're calling me in my nick name, I just want you to know that in this short period of time.... I enjoyed chatting with you! And keep that handkerchief ok?"  
  
"Why should I?" she ask him curiously.  
  
"So even though I'm not physically with you I can wipe your tears! I maybe sound ridiculous or funny but.... It's true!" _

_Toya gave a face that makes Aya to wonder.. _

_There is something in his eyes... very different... _

_It seems that he has something to say or a hidden something... _

_Or waiting for something... but anyway her heart's want to explode coz of the things that toya told her! _

_Something's bothering her... but right now it doesn't matter!!!_

_  
Aya was really glad to what Toya told her it seems they know each other for a long time. But definitely he didn't sounds ridiculous to her; actually it was probably sweet and nice to hear that. But it hurts her coz she knows that they can never be together. Not even in dreams. She took a deep breath and thou she hates to do it she just did it because she have to. _

_  
"Umm... you should go, someone is waiting for you"  
_

"_But I should take you home first!"  
_

"_Are you trying to make me laugh or what?! Have you forgot that I still have a class?"  
_

"_ow... yea..I'm sorry! But are you sure you'll be fine?" he asked.  
_

"_Yea! Definitely yes!" she cheerfully answers smiling so wide.  
_

'_hmmm... what's with him? Toya he acts different... it seems he's waiting for something for me to say or what...' Aya thought._

"_Aya... I maybe miles away but.... I just want you to know that you're here..." putting his hand in his heart. You'll be always here in my heart!"  
  
"Thanks a lot it's so hard to believe but it really touches me! I wish you a good luck!" Aya stands up and ask for toya's hands. _

_They shake hands and said they're last goodbye.  
_

"_Saonara Aya sama! Ummm... by the way... aren't you going to tell something errr... just forget about it.." _

"_ok! Anyway........._

_sao.. saona.. Saonara!" she pushes it hard to avoid crying and to hide his real feelings about the man who was walking away from her. _

"_I LOVE YOU!" she whispered. And when she finally wants to scream those three magical words.... Toya is no longer there.  
_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

"That dream again!" the dream is isn't UN usual but still it haunts her. She has regret so many times before and she always wonders with those query things that haven't been answered for along time. That dream makes her feel that Toya is waiting for something for her to tell him!!

Perspiration sweep out and in. AYA rose from her bed then she checked the time and she knew that it's getting late and she have to take a shower, dress herself, and take her breakfast. 

She finally arrived to her school and while walking at the corridor she can't help herself to reminisce the day, the place, and everything that used to be exciting. The day when they met and the place where they first met and the time they said goodbye to each other.....

And it's WHAT she SO-called  
GEODE DAY!

**The geode day that haunts her often in her dreams.**

**  
"How can I unlock you inside my heart when everything here seems to be all between me and you?"**

Oki dokes... that's it for the first chappie... it was all italized because it was a dream that stands as a flash back.

(Heehaw... thanks ate Karina for that suggestion.)

**  
**


End file.
